


Diferente

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Dating, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una salida con Nathan resulta comenzar de una manera inesperada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferente

—No cierres tu mente —el susurro de Nathan es provocativo y le causa un escalofrió.

Es tan diferente a sus toques indiscretos y a sus comentarios sobre su anatomía que Antonio lo sigue, como hechizado por su voz, aun cuando la idea de reunirse con Nathan, solos, de noche, en un bar poco conocido, puso sus pelos de punta en un comienzo.

Su andar ahora es firme y ni siquiera titubea cuando Nathan se sienta en una mesa para dos ubicada en una esquina oscura y privada, pues lo imita.

Pero hasta ahí llega su valentía.

No sabe qué está haciendo, qué es lo que Nathan quiere o qué es lo que él mismo espera de este encuentro.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiona Nathan, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su mentón en ellos mientras lo examina con su mirada.

—Tomemos... —Antonio tiene que aclarar su garganta antes de continuar—. Tomemos un trago.

Nathan sonríe y sus ojos parecen brillar a pesar de la baja iluminación y la larga sombra de sus pestañas.

—Es un buen comienzo.

Esas cuatro palabras hacen que su corazón de un brinco en su pecho y a la vez, le crean un nudo en su estómago.

Esto es algo nuevo, _diferente_ en todo sentido de la palabra, y quizás para Nathan también lo es, pues no lo presiona y parece a gusto observándolo, aguardando a que él haga el primer movimiento o al menos indique una dirección a la que pueden dirigirse.

Y aunque Antonio se siente andando a tientas, no retrocede y aun antes de terminar su segunda bebida está seguro de que está dispuesto a seguir hasta donde este inédito camino los llevará.


End file.
